luhmannfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grundlagen der Organisationssoziologie Niklas Luhmanns
Allgemeines Die Veranstaltung "Grundlagen der Organisationssoziologie Niklas Luhmanns" findet/fand im Sommersemester 2012 an der Technischen Universität am Institut für Soziologie statt. Es wird eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem frühen Werk Luhmanns "Funktion und Folgen formaler Organisation" und im Anschluss daran mit dem Werk "Organisation und Entscheidung" gesucht. Im ersten Teil des Seminars wird Organisation als ein Handlungssystem und im zweiten Teil als ein Entscheidungssystem unter die Lupe genommen. Anschließend im dritten Teil werden empirische Funktionsanalysen besprochen. be continued Seminarplan Funktionen und Folgen formaler Organisation *19.04.2012 - Organisationen als Systeme; Luhmann, N. 1999 1964: Funktionen und Folgen formaler Organisation. S.23-46 (Kap. 1, 2, 3) *26.04.2012 - Erwartungsstruktur; Ebd. S.54-73 (Kap. 4, 5) *03.05.2012 - Funktionen von Organisationsstrukturen; Ebd. S.73-88 (Kap. 6) *10.05.2012 - Motivation der Mitglieder; Ebd. S.89-108 (Kap. 7) Organisation und Entscheidung *24.05.2012 - Organisationen als Entscheidungssysteme I; Luhmann, N. 2000. Organisation und Entscheidung. S.39-59 *31.05.2012 - Organisationen als Entscheidungssysteme II; Ebd. S.59-80 *07.06.2012 - Organisationsstrukturen; Ebd. S.183-221 Die Empirie der Systemtheorie *14.06.2012 - Die funktionale Analyse; Luhmann, N. 1970: Funktionale Methode und Systemtheorie, in: ders., Soziologische Aufklärung. Aufsätze zur Theorie sozialer Systeme, S.31-53 **''Ergänzender Text'': Besio, C. / Pronzini, A. 2010: Inside Organizations and Out. Methodological Tenets for Empirical Research Inspired by Systems Theory. Forum Qualitative Sozialforschung 11, 3, Art. 16 *21.06.2012 - Anwendung I: Brauchbare Illegalität / Scherz; Luhmann, N. 1999 1964: Funktionen und Folgen formaler Organisation. S.304-314; 341-347 *28.06.2012 - Anwendung II: Werte von Unternehmen; von Groddeck, V., 2011: Rethinking the role of value communication in business corporations from a sociological perspective – Why organizations need value based semantics to cope with societal and organizational fuzziness. Journal of Business Ethics 100, 1: 69-84 *12.07.2012 - Doppelsitzung - Anwendung III: Kleine Anfragen; Kepplinger, H. M. 2007. Kleine Anfragen: Funktionale Analyse einer parlamentarischen Praxis. In: Werner J. Patzelt, Martin Sebaldt und Uwe Kranenpohl (Hrsg.): Res publica semper reformanda. S.304-319 19.04.2012 - Teil 1 - Kapital 1-3 Teil 1 - Grundbegriffe Kapitel 1 - Soziale Systeme "Jede Sozialordnung (...) kann als ein System von Handlungen aufgefaßt und analysiert werden."(S.23) Anders die klassischen, ontologischen Organisationstheorie, indem der Systembegriff das System auf interne Beziehungen isoliert ist und dessen Umwelt vernachlässigt, definiert die funktionale Analyse das "System durch relative Invarianz seiner Grenzen gegenüber einer Umwelt."(S.24) Das System besitzt eine Ordnung, "die sich nicht beliebig ausdehnt, sondern durch ihre innere Struktur, durch die eigentümliche Art ihrer Beziehung Grenzen setzt. Die Struktur des Systems ermöglicht zugleich, daß das System sich in einer andersartigen Umwelt gegenüber Wechselfäjjen relativ invariant verhält."(S.24) *Seminar: Systeme bestehen also innerhalb einer systemspezifischen Umwelt und können in irgendeiner Art und Weise eine gewisse Dauerhaftigkeit erlangen. Dieses wird durch Erwartungsverweise auf die spezifische Vergangenheit und Zukunft gelöst. Es kann niemals "alles andere" gleichzeitig erwartet werden, was die Verweise auf Vergangenheit und Zukunft spezifiziert und dadurch Ordnung geschaffen werden kann. Unterscheidung von Handlungsystem und formale Organisation Ein Handlungssystem ist ein abgrenzbarer Zusammenhang mehrerer sinnhaft aufeinander verweisender Handlungen. "Soziale Systeme bestehen nicht aus konkreten Personen mit Leib und Seele, sondern aus konkreten Handlungen. (..) Alle Personen, auch Mitglieder, sind daher für das Sozialsystem Umwelt."(S.25) "Formale Organisation erschließt Möglichkeiten der Integration und Stabilisierung sozialer Systeme (...), die nicht mehr in alter Selbstverständlichkeit zugleich Bedürfnisse der Persönlichkeit befriedigen. (...) Handlungen und Erwartungen, Symbole und Ausdrucksmittel haben für die Organisation eine andere Funktion (...) als für den Menschen."(S.26) "Immer wenn man Handlungen oder Handlungssysteme als problematisch ansieht, (...) muß man ihren Sinn, d.h. auf eine bestimmte Ordnung von Erwartungen zurückgreifen."(S.26) Sinn von Handlungen sind demnach betsimmte Ordnungen von Erwartungen. "Alle Systemprobleme lassen sich letztlich auf Probleme der Erwartungsstabilisierung zurückführen."(S.27) Der Grund oder Zweck formaler Organisation sind Problemlösung und Bedürfnissbefriedigung. Jedoch lassen sich nicht alle Bedürfnisse, die nach der formalen Systembildung entstehen, unter das Dach der Gründungsstruktur stellen. In formalen Organisationen sind formale Erwartungen nicht die einzigen, die zählen, "vielmehr wäre ein voll formalisiertes System gar nicht lebensfähig."(S.27) Hinzu kommen die nicht-formalisierbaren Verhaltenserwartungen innerhalb der Organisation. Die formalisierten Erwartungen nehmen eine besondere Stellung ein. "Sie sind nicht mit dem System als Ganzen identisch, aber auf besonderer Weise auf das System bezogen. Die Unterscheidung des konkreten Handlungssystems (...) von seiner formalen Organisation als einer Teilstruktur formalisierter Erwartungen tritt an die Stelle der älteren einheitlichen Betrachtungsweise des Organisationsgeschehens."(S.28) Der empirische Gewinn der funktionalen Analyse liegt darin, dass "nun eine Reihe empirischer Faktoren als variabel" behandelt werden können, "die bisher vernachlässigt bzw. als konstant vorausgesetzt"(S.28) wurden. "Gegenstand unserer Untersuchung sind demnach soziale Handlungsysteme, in denen das faktische Verhalten durch eine Struktur von besonders herausgehobenen formalen Erwartungen geordnet ist. Diese Struktur definiert die Grenzen eines Systems gegenüber einer veränderlichen Umwelt, die es nicht beherrschen, der gegenüber es sich aber durch eine Reihe von internen Prozessen invarinant halten kann."(S.29) Es bestehen somit Spannungen zwischen System und Umwelt, aber auch Spannungen im System durch die Differenz von Verhaltenserwartung und konkreter Handlung. Kapital 2 - Formale Organisation Unter Formalität soll "die Zugehörigkeit zu einer bestimmten Systemstruktur verstanden werden, die formal ist, weil sie die Identität des Systems gegenüber wechselnden Personen und Orientierungsinhalten sichert."(S.29) Informale Organisationstheorie verwandeln die Organisation in ein geselliges Geschehen. Sie verführen dazu die informale Organisation der formalen Organisation gegenüberzustellen, als ob emotional gebundene Gruppen sich gegen die formale Organisation verteidigen würden. "Im allgemeinen werden formale und informale Organisationen nur noch als zwei komplementäre Aspekte eines sozialen Systems aufgefaßt, die sich nur analytisch, nicht aber im Sinne gegensätzlicher konkreter Untersysteme, trennen lassen."(S.30) Es fehlt der Organisationsforschung die Einheit der Theorie. "Die Fortstezung des Zusammenlebens Handlungssystem hängt davon ab, daß relativ feste wechselseitige Verhaltenserwartungen gebildet werden können und mit einer gewissen Verläßlichkeit erfüllt werden. (...) Laufende Enttäuschungen sind unerträglich. (...) Man gesellt sich denen zu, deren Erwartungen man anerkennen kann und die ihrerseits den an sie gerichteten Erwartungen nachkommen. (...) Gruppen neigen zur Normbildung, zur Übereinstimmung in gewissen Verhaltenserwartungen und zur Ächtung derjenigen, die den eingelebten Normen die Anerkennung verweigern."(S.34) "Mitgliedschaft selbst wird als Symbol für eine besondere Rolle mit bestimmten Rechten und Pflichen aufgefasst. (...) Mitgliedschaft wird auf ein klares Entweder/Oder gestellt. (...) Sie ist eine entscheidungsfähige Angelegenheit."(S.35) Der eigentliche Grund der Zulassung zur Mitglieschaft liegt darin, "daß der Bewerber vermutlich gewisse Erwartungen erfüllen wird, wird in einige äußerliche, leicht erkennbare Symptome gebannt, die als Indizien dienen. (...) Das eigentliche Zugehörigkeitsproblem wird - recht und schlecht - durch sekundäre Kriterien Erwartungserfüllung, gepflegtes Äußeres ersetzt."(S.36) "Sobald die Mitgliedschaft als besondere Rolle aufgefaßt wird, scheiden sich die im System gelebten Erwartungen. (...) Nur ein Teil der Verhaltenserwartungen im System wird zum Bestandteil der Mitgliedsrolle. (...) Für alle formal organisierten Systeme ist charakteristisch, daß ihre Mitglieder gewissen ausdrücklich herausgehobenen Erwartungen Organisationszweck die Anerkennung nicht verweigern können, ohne ihre Mitgliedschaft zu riskieren."(S.36) Der Austriit aus einer formalen Organisation ist "vielmehr als Folge einer Selbstverpflichtung" zu sehen. Ein Mitglied "projiziert gewisse Ansichten, Einstellungen und Verhaltensabsichten als persönliche Qualitäten und macht diese Eigenschaften durch Kommunikation unwiderruflich. (...) Mitglied verliert mit der Rolle im System ein Teil seines Ichs, zudem er sich bekannt hatte. (...) Wer die Erwartungen der Mitgliedsrolle nicht anerkennt, trotzdem aber Mitglied bleiben will"(S.37) gerät zu sich selbst in Widerspruch. "Es zwingen ihn (...) vor allem die Probleme einer vernünftig-konsistenten Selbstdarstellung, in die er sich verwickelt, die Konsequenzen zu ziehen."(S.38) Kapitel 3 - Mitgliedschaft als Rolle Die Mitgliedsrolle "definiert die Bedingungen des Zugangs zu allen anderen Rollen des Systems." (S.39) Seminar: Die (spezifische) Rollevermittelt zwischen einem Spannungsverhältnis formalisiert/nicht-formalisiert. Es kann innerhalb einer Organisation nicht alles immer formalisiert werden, auch die Anforderungen (Erwartungen) an eine Mitgliedschaftsrolle kann nur in einer bestimmten Weise geschehen. strukturelle Bedeutung des Ein- und Austritts Ein- und Austrittsentscheidungen sind einmalige Akte von hoher Bewusstheit und werden "zum Angelpunkt für die Interpretation eines laufenden Zustandes."(S.40) Die permanente Ein- und Austrittsmöglichkeit hat eine strukturgebende Bedeutung für "das tägliche Verhalten im System."(S.40) In einer nicht besonders kritischen Bewusstheit richtet man sich als Mitglied einer Organisation "nach unmittelbar erlebten, typischen Kontiuitätserwartungen ohne Problematik, ohne feste Struktur, ohne eindeutige Geltungskriterien, ohne ausgearbeiteten systematischen Zusammenhang." Diese Erwartungen "bilden den Horizont, nicht das Thema des Erlebens."(S.40) Für das Mitglieschaftsverhältnis ist die Ein- und Austrittssituation ein Anlaß sich von den Grenzen her als Ganzen zu sehen. Diese Situation "ermöglicht ein Abwägen von Vor- und Nachteilen der Zugehörigkeit."(S.40) "Die Formalisierung eines sozialen Systems beruht auf der Möglichkeit, sich nach außen zu versetzen (...), sich in die Situation von Nichtmitglieder einzufühlen und das eigene System mit den Augen eines Fremden zu betrachten. (...) liegt eine gedankliche Anwendung des Innen/Außen-Schemas und Fremdrefernz, die gelernt sein will."(S.41) Die ständige Artikulierung der Eintrittsentscheidung hat eine bedeutsame Folge: Durch ein immer gleiches Mitgliedschaftsbekenntnis werden die heterogenen Eintrittsmotive neutralisiert. Das Mitglied läßt seine individuellen Gründe hinter sich. dienstlich und persönlich Das Doppelgesicht der Mitgliedschaftsrolle erweist sich auf den Unterschied von dienstlich und persönlich. "Jeder Verstoß gegen formale Erwartungen hat zugleich eine dienstliche und eine persönliche Bedeutung. (...) Die Mitgliedsrolle dient auf dieser Weise als vermittelnde Institution der relativen Invarianz von personalen und sozialen Aktionssystemen."(S.42) Die Funktion der Mitgliedschaftsrolle beruht "auf einer eindeutigen Grenzdefinition: darauf, daß sich feststellen läßt, welche Erwartungen formalisiert und in die Mitgliedsrolle aufgenommen sind, daß sichtbar ist, wo das Handeln vom Dienstlichen ins Persönliche oder vom Persönlichen ins Dienstliche umschlägt, welches (...) die Mitgleidschaftsfrage involviert."(S.43) "Das Ausscheiden kann durch Umregistrierung oder über den elektrischen Stuhl erfolgen."(S.44) Selbstmord als Austritt aus formaler Organisation. :) "Sobald die Zugehörigkeit zu formalen Systemen lebensnotwendig wird, wird die Akzeptierung gewisser Grundformen des Zusammenlebens unter formalisierten Bedingungen unausweichlich."(Fn.11 S.45) "Die Festigkeit der Formalstruktur beruht (...) auf der Möglichkeit, einzelne Mitglieder jederzeit auszuwechseln, mithin auf einen organisierten Arbeitsmarkt."(S.45) In der Mobilisierung von Mitgliedschaften liegt ein Potential ungebunden verfügbarer Hilfsquellen. Großorganisationen der Berufsarbeit grenzen sich dadurch gegenüber sozialen Systemen frührer Zeiten ab. 26.04.2012 - Teil 1 - Kapital 4, 5 Zusammenfassung vorherige Sitzung *Grundlagen der Theorie der Organisation sozialer Systeme (Handlungssysteme), Unterscheidung in System/Umwelt, nicht Teil/Ganzes (Zweck, Mittel, etc.) *Handlungssystem (Zusammenhang, Verweise von Handlungen) entsteht als Unterscheidung zur Umwelt, daraus folgt eine erkennbare Ordnung und eine gewisse Invarianz zur Umwelt. Untersuchungsgegenstand sind dann nicht Mittel und Zwecke zur Erreichung eines Ziels, sondern die relative Beständigkeit der Organisation in einer sich verändernden Umwelt. Das funktioniert durch relativ stabile Erwartungsstrukturen. Die Frage, die sich stellt ist, wie sich solche Erwartungsstrukturen verfestigen. **Erwartungsstrukturen ermöglichen in der Gegenwart einen Zusammenhang zur Verhangenheit herstellen zu können (Überlebenssicherung, Anschlussfähigkeit des Systems), möglich über formale oder informelle Erwartungsstrukturen. **'formale Strukturen': (nach Luhmann) "Ausgewählte Untermenge an Strukturen, die an die Mitglieder gebunden sind." (Besio) Zuschreibung von Erwartungen an Mitglieder der Organisation. Erwartungen können überprüft (getestet werden), dabei sind die Erwartungserfüllungen binär kodiert (erfüllt/nicht-erfüllt). **Handlungen der Mitglieder einer Organisation konstituieren die System-Grenzen. Seminar Hauptschwerpunkt der Auseinandersetzungen in dieser Sitzung war die Frage, ob und inwiefern Personen zur Umwelt des Handlungssystems gehören und wie mögliche Verbindungen aussehen können. *Eine Person kann in mehreren Handlungssystem relevante Handlungen vollführen, kann deshalb nicht als "im Handlungssystem" gelten. Im Handlungssystem sind nur Handlungen relevant (oder irrelevant, dann gehören sie nicht zum beobachteten Handlungssystem). *Diskutiert wurde die Möglichkeit, inwiefern es möglich ist, dass Personen in der Lage sind, die Teilnahme an einem Handlungssystem zu verweigern. (Vielleicht ist hier eine Analogie zur Kommunikationsvermeidungskommunikation zu suchen.) *Handlungen schließen an vergangene Handlungen an, wenn sie in einem Handlungssystem relevant werden und können so auf der zeitlichen, sachlichen und sozialen Ebene Verweise aufzeigen. (Später wird Luhmann hierzu Kommunikation sagen). **Hier wird auch deutlich, warum es schwer ist, ein System generell irgendwie räumlich zu verorten, da eine Handlung prinzipiell in einem Handlungssystem relevant sein können, gleichzeitig in verschiedene Dimensionen verweisen können (s.o.) *Personalsystem: Von einem Personalsystem kann mensch ausgehen, dass Lernprozesse möglich sind, sich ein Gedächtnis bildet, indem Erfahrungen in der Gegenwart auf Vergangenes verweisen und sich so Erwartungsstrukturen herausbilden (können). Darüber hinaus kann von einem Netzwerk verschiedener Ereignisse gesprochen werden, die für eine Person in unterschiedlichen Systemen unterschiedliche "Sinne" entsprechen würden. (Anm: Auch Handlungen können mit ihren Verweisen auf andere Systeme unterschiedliche Relevanzen besitzen.) Nachdem (einigermaßen) deutlich wurde, dass Personen sich in der Umwelt von Handlungssystemen befinden, wurde darüber gesprochen, inwiefern nun die Mitgliedschaft(srolle) in der Organisation von Bedeutung ist. Generell lässt sich verallgemeinert sagen, dass es sich um eine vermittelnde Institution ''handelt. *Für die Mitgliedschaftsrolle sind einige, formalisierte Aspekte einer Person relevant, andere nicht. Zum Beispiel ist es nicht (immer) wichtig, wenn eine Person z.B. noch in einer politischen Organisation Mitglied ist und einen Arbeitsvertrag erfüllen soll (obwohl es auch zu Konflikten kommen kann, wenn zum Beispiel die Arbeit in der Gewerkschaft unbequem wird und Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden, diese Personen aus der Organisation zu drängen, weil bestimmte Erwartungen darauf hindeuten können, dass es sich um Querulantinnen handeln könnte). *Darüber hinaus ist eine Person nur zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt im Leben Mitglied (oder erfüllt eine Mitgliedsrolle) in einer Organisation. Das deutet darauf hin, dass eine Person in der Umwelt des Handlungssystems sein muss. *Da eine Mitgliedsrolle prinzipiell (es gibt natürlich "Ausnahmen") unpersönlich ist, kann auch nicht jeder Aspekt einer Person relevant für eine Organisation sein, wobei sich Beispiele finden lassen, bei denen sehr viele Bereiche des Personalsystems relevant sind (Gefängnis, Kloster). Jedoch kann nicht alles formalisiert werden (Denken, Handeln auf der Toilette, Rollen in anderen Handlungssystemen). Abschließend lässt sich vielleicht formulieren, dass eine Handlung an vorherige Handlungen anschließen kann (Anschlussfähigkeit) und auf drei Ebenen auf andere Systeme (Personal-, psychische, Funktionssysteme, andere Organisationen oder Interaktionssysteme) verweisen kann (sollte sie anschlussfähig sein). 30.04. - Formalisierung und Systemdifferenzierung Zusammenfassung In der Zusammenfassung wurde noch einmal wiederholt, das alte Systembetrachtungen immer noch z.B. Organisationen als Ganzes (Zweck) angesehen haben und gleichzeitig die einzelnen (Bestand)teile als Mittel zur Erreichung des einen Zwecks angesehen haben. Da aber in einer sich verändernden, dynamischen Umwelt kein einzelner Zweck eindeutig identifizierbar sein muss, bzw. mehrere Zwecke als relevant erscheinen können, bedarf es hier einer Erweiterung und Kritik dieser Betrachtungsweisen. Luhmann stellt heraus, dass es für ein System nur dann möglich ist, in einer (chaotischen) Umwelt zu überleben, wenn sie in der Lage sind ihre Grenzen für einen gewissen Zeitraum invariant zu halten. Das erfordert Strategien und Mechanismen der Selbsterhaltung. Diese werden u.a. über Erwartungsstrukturen konstruiert. Die Konstruktion deutet schon darauf hin, dass auch Luhmann schon davon spricht, dass ein Konsens nur als fiktives Konstrukt zu verstehen sein kann (ähnlich wie Normen, die auch nur einen fiktiven, trotzdem relativ stabilen Charakter annehmen können). Selbsterhaltungsstrategien lassen sich auf drei verschiedenen Ebenen beobachten: Zum einen kristalisieren sich auf der '''zeitlichen Ebene '''Erwartungen zu Normen. Auf der '''sachlichen Ebene '''werden Erwartungen an bestimmte (Mitgliedschafts)Rollen geknüpft und auf der sozialen Ebene werden Erwartungen zu vermittelnden Institutionen. Referat Luhmann (1999): Funktion und Folgen formaler Organisation 73-88. Handout: '''Kritik an der Arbeitsteilungs- und Gewaltenteilungslehre' *ontologische Systemvorstellung als Ausgangspunkt, Zweck/Mittel-Relationen „Diese Kritik der klassischen Konzeption führt vor drei Fragen: (1) Was ist die Funktion der Systemdifferenzierung und wie wird sie erfüllt? (2) Wozu dient in diesem Fall die Formalisierung der differenzierten Struktur? Und (3) welche Folgen hat es, wenn bestimmte Systemfunktionen dem Differenzierungsschema zugrunde gelegt werden (und andere nicht)?“ (S. 75) 1.' '''Systemleistungen lassen sich nicht auf nur einen oder mehrere widerspruchsfreie Zwecke reduzieren. Das würde eine stabile Umwelt voraussetzen, die nie gegeben sein kann. Daraus folgen Strategien der Selbsterhaltung in einer sich wandelnden Umwelt. Da Untersysteme nicht nur den einen Zweck oder eine Leistung im Gesamtsystem erfüllen können, geraten sie graduell immer in Konflikte mit dem Gesamtsystem. „Systemdifferenzierung ist zunächst einfach Wiederholung der Systembildung im Inneren von Systemen.“ (76) Es kann erst dann von einem Untersystem die Rede sein, wenn „die Invarianz und Umweltabhängigkeit des Untersystems direkt oder indirekt in den Dienst der Bestandsprobleme des Gesamtsystems genommen wird, … eine Funktion im Gesamtsystem erfüllt wird. (77) „Die interne Differenzierung eines Systems in Untersysteme ist demnach ein Prozeß, durch den das Gesamtsystem die Problematik seiner Umwelt nach innen weitergibt.“ (79) '''2.' '''interne Unterscheidungen (zur Umwelt) decken Ähnlichkeiten auf (immer noch in Differenz zu anderen Systemen in der Umwelt des Untersystems). Das ermöglicht die Identifikation von „Partnern in der Umwelt“ (79). * spezifische Grenzziehung (Funktion, Leistungserbringung für das Gesamtsystem), auf Interdependenzen ausgelegt * '''Formale Struktur: „feste Außengrenzen invariant zu halten“, obwohl durch Differenzierungen Interdependenzen ermöglicht werden (Ähnlichkeiten, Partner in der Umwelt) * Gefährdung des Gesamtsystems durch innere Grenzziehung der differenzierten Untersysteme (mehrere Grenzen: Gesamt/Umwelt und Gesamt/Untersysteme) → Formalstruktur, damit Erwartungen an Mitgliedsrollen gefestigt werden (Stabilisierung, Grenzerhaltung) Es ist nicht immer möglich, das Verhalten aller Mitgliederinnen immer, überall und zu jeder Zeit erwarten zu können, deshalb folgt daraus, dass für bestimmte Mitgliedsrollen bestimmte Verhaltensweisen formalisiert und diese erwartbar für andere Mitgliederinnen werden, die sich daran wieder orientieren können. Beim Eintritt in die Organisation wird die Mitgliedsrolle anerkannt. Es wird deutlich, dass sie „... daraus die formalen Strukturen des Systems institutionalisieren, andererseits ihrem eigenen Verhalten Grenzen setzen.“ (82) Luhmann formuliert aber auch, dass nicht alles formalisiert werden kann, da in einem „Netz von Nahbeziehungen“ keine erschöpfende Bestimmung des Verhaltens möglich bzw. nötig ist. Die Formalstruktur ermöglicht eine formale Verknüpfung dieser Netze um Konflikten zu begegnen und Interdependenzen zu ermöglichen. „Das organisierte System ist von einer Gesamtkonstruktion der Verhaltenserwartungen getragen, die einen Horizont möglichen Erlebens vorzeichnet. In diesem Horizont ist für jede Erwartung entscheidbar ob sie gilt oder nicht.“ (84) 3. Folgen der Zuteilung besonderer Aufgaben in Untersystemen * Untersysteme erfüllen bestimmte Funktionen im Gesamtsystem, wobei nicht alles Systemnotwendige in Untersystemen ausdifferenziert und formalisiert werden kann * diese Funktionen müssen nicht zwangsläufig dem postulierten Zweck dienen, sie schaffen viel eher neue Probleme interner Grenzziehung (Interpretation der Funktion, etc.) * andere Funktionen werden ausgeschlossen (dafür gibt es ggf. andere Untersysteme) Handlungen in einem Handlungssystem verweisen meist auf weitere relevante Systeme. Sie dienen also nicht nur der Funktionserfüllung. Darüber hinaus müssen Untersysteme eine Leistung an ihre Umwelt erbringen um aufrecht erhalten zu werden. „In der Herstellung ihres Beitrags sind die Untersysteme relativ autonom.“ (86) Daraus folgt, dass Widerspruchsfreiheit nicht vorausgesetzt werden kann, wie das in anderen Theorien noch der Fall war (Ermöglichung und Hinderung einzelner Handlungen auf andere Erwartungen, etc.) Dadurch sind Untersysteme in der Lage eine gewisse „Prominenz“ im Gesamtsystem zu übernehmen, da sie den Schwerpunkt von Handlungsverweisen und Informationen bilden und daher für die Erfüllung einer Funktion im Gesamtsystem relevant sind. („Orientierungs- und Handlungsschwerpunkte“ und „Nur die Kompetenz, nicht auch das Handeln kann exklusiv sein.“ (87) Seminar *'strukturelle Umwelt': Untersysteme in einem Gesamtsystem übernehmen Problemstellungen, die das Gesamtsystem in seiner Umwelt identifiziert. Dadurch haben sie es mit konkreten (und zum Teil formalisierten) Aufgabenstellungen zu tun = strukturelle Umwelt mit relativ stabilen Erwartungsstrukturen. Gleichzeitig bleibt das Gesamtsystem Umwelt insofern, als auch Untersysteme wiederum Strategien der Grenzerhaltung (Systemerhaltung) einführen müssen um die Grenzen invariant zu halten. Zusammenfassend lässt sich vielleicht sagen, dass also Untersysteme in einem Gesamtsystem es mit einer reduzierten Komplexität zu tun bekommen, da '''etwas '''ausdifferenziert wird und nicht etwas anderes. Darüber hinaus spricht Luhmann auch gleichzeitig von einer Steigerung der Komplexität: "Jede Differenzierung von Teilsystemen und interner Umwelt ist wiederum das Gesamtsystem - aber dies in je verschiedener Perspektive. Deshalb ist Systemdifferenzierung ein Verfahren der Steigerung von Komplexität." Quellen Kategorie:Seminar